Forgotten
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries but this is just an introduction about what would occur if a new character was thrown into the Weasly house, someone that maybe George couldn't help but to love. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but I don't. Especially George. The things I would do to that boy...**

**This is just the outline of how Cassidy becomes part of the Weaslys, though I hope she'll turn out different than you expect but this is just an intro chapter.**

**This is the first time I've let anyone read my work, so r&r.**

**2001**

"Boys, for goodness sake will you pack it in? Bill it's not like your brothers need any more encouragement. Fred, George if I have to tell you one more time -" Mollie scolded, but was cut short by a wail which cut through the air like a knife, making everyone fall silent in a matter of mere second.  
>"Arthur what should we-" began Mollie in a hushed whisper before Arthur managed to catch her terrified eyes and with a single look, she nodded and watched him silently as he snatched his wand up from the cluttered table and ran out of the house, his heart sinking with every step he took, petrified on what he would find on the other side of the wall, the ice crunched beneath his feet as he perfectly still stood behind the wall. His breathing became shallow as he began to get worried about not being able to protect his children, his wife – all of his reasons for living.<br>With a deep breath he leaped over the crumbling wall with his wand outstretched, staggering backwards at what sat before him. It took him a moment but once he overcame his initial surprise he knelt down putting his wand in his pocket as he held his hand out to her.  
>"Hey there, can you tell me your name little girl?" he asked kindly. His eyes glancing at her up and down, his breathing slowing down once he realised that this couldn't be a trap. She had tears falling silently down her face as she was scrunching into a tiny ball, whipping her head up when he spoke to her.<br>"Cassidy, urm... I don't remember," She whispered, her crystal clear blue eyes wide with fear.  
>"That's okay Cassidy, my names Arthur Weasly; do you know where your mummy and daddy are?" He asked as calmly as he could, <em>it must have been her<em>, he thought, _but why did she scream like that_?  
>She shook her head, making a few more loose strands of her inky black curls fell out of the loose pony tail, falling into her eyes, making her look more disturbed than before.<br>"Well do you know how you got here?" he asked, frowning. The Burrow was miles away from the tiny local village which was miles away from anywhere else. How on earth could such a tiny girl have travelled here all by herself in the middle of winter? He looked at what she was wearing and a wave of pity hit him – she had on a tatty green velvet dress which looked like she had grown out of months ago, and cut off at the knee, which was making her shiver and pull her legs closer to her chest.  
>Instead of answering his question, she frowned herself, her eyes dropping to the ground as she asked in a small voice, "Are you a good person?"<br>Arthur tried to not let the surprise of the question show on his face, or in his voice when he replied, "well I like to think I am, yes."  
>Without saying anything else her clenched fist opened up and she handed him a letter which looked as if it had been written in great haste with ink splotches all over the page, Arthur looked at the small girl before him before opening the letter;<p>

_ Take the girl; blood traitors have more use of a dirty  
>squib than we ever will. <em>

"Who gave this to you?" he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he re-read the two lines in front of him over and over again, glancing up at Cassidy, only now just noticing the green bruised tint to her jaw line.  
>"I don't remember," She whispered, "it was a bad man though."<br>Arthur sighed, and stood up, glanced down at the tiny girls huddled figure, shivering ever so slightly and held his hand out to her. She flinched ever so slightly which made Arthur have to concentrate even more on his voice, he didn't want to scare her away, not now. "It's okay," he said softly, "you won't get hurt here."  
>She looked up at him, her piercing blue eyes looking as if she was reading his mind, before she dropped her head down, and without a word stood up, more gracefully than Arthur had ever expected and slipped her ice cold hand into his.<br>He lead her back into the house and opened the door, everyone was still, in the same position as he'd left them in, their eyes widening when they saw Cassidy hiding behind Arthur.  
>"Bill, Charlie can you take Ron and Ginny upstairs please and keep an eye on them," Arthur said, clearing his voice, breaking the tension in the room in seconds, "Fred and George can you take his little girl here," he said pushing her forward softly towards the twins, "and get her some warm clothes to put on okay? Make sure you're nice," he smiled as he let go of Cassidy's hand as she walked forward towards the boys hesitantly. They both took a hand each and whisked her upstairs and before she could even think about it, she was sitting on their bed.<p>

"I'm Fred." One said.  
>"And I'm George." Said the other.<br>"And who are you?" they said together, sitting down either side of her.  
>"Cassidy," she whispered, her head bowed down.<br>"Huh," they jinxed again, "and how old are you?"  
>"I'm six years old," she said with a bit more confidence, daring to lift her head up and to meet their eyes for a second, feeling warmed at how happily and innocently they looked back.<br>"We're eight, we'll be nine soon." They jinxed again.  
>And Cassidy giggled, she didn't know why but it was something about the pair of them which she smiled at, made her feel safe even though she'd only known them for a matter of mere minutes she felt home.<br>"What are you giggling at?" Fred poked her smiling, cocking his head to the side, his orange hair falling in front of his face, framing his warm brown eyes, making them glitter in the candle light.  
>"I don't know," she said, barely above a whisper but still, when she realised there was no retaliation for her speaking she lifted her head up with a bit more confidence and let out an involuntary shiver.<br>"Oh yeah, clothes!" George remembered clicking his fingers, diving into the wardrobe almost head first, and the clothes around it breaking his fall as he began chucking clothes backwards. He picked up his favourite top, the only top he could be certain was clean and handed it to her. She smiled at his meekly and stood up and walked towards the door and paused just before she reached it with her hand on the door handle. "Where's the bathroom?" she muttered.  
>"Last door on the left," Fred said off-handily already distracted by one of the colour change marbles which had rolled onto the floor in front of him.<br>Cassidy pushed the door open hesitantly and looked back, hesitancy etched in her movements, and George understood.  
>"Want me to show you?" he asked, flinging the clothes which he was half way through piling back into the wardrobe onto the floor, as he leapt forwards.<br>She nodded slightly and pushed the door open, taking a small step out from the bedroom and waiting in the hallway for George, she only came up to his shoulders and he couldn't help but to feel a weird jolt of happiness when they brushed skin walking down the tiny hallway. George indicated to the bathroom door, and held it open for her, "want me to wait outside," he asked, before he closed the door.  
>She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "yes please." Before shutting the door.<br>George waited outside patiently, he could hear his mum and dad downstairs, and even though he couldn't make out what they were saying he knew what it was and he knew what was going to happen. Something had happened to lead Cassidy here, she was going to stay here as long as she wanted, and that one day he was going to marry her. And with that safe in his thoughts, the door opened to reveal a much cleaner Cassidy.  
>She'd tried to pull her curls up into a pony tail of which a few loose curls escaped framing her shocking blue eyes, her skin looked a lot paler than George would have thought it with all the mud and dirt washed off it, the ruby red top he'd given her falling to her knees, as she carried a type of unaware innocence that only a six year old could do.<br>But it was the bruises was what made his heart beat quicken, the blue and green blotches covering her body that he could see, making his blood boil. She noticed him staring at them and tried her hardest to avoid his eyes, which were trying to meet hers. He held out his pinkie and she looked at him confused, he coughed to clear his throat and said, "You'll live here now, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Pinkie promise," he waggled his eyebrows comically at the end, but even Cassidy understood from the sincerity of what he said that he meant it, and she nervously stuck her finger out as well, and they linked fingers and smiled at each other.

"Well that's lame," Fred laughed, poking his head between the pair of them, poking George, "are you turning into my sister Forge?"  
>"No," he poked back, "though if you carry on, I'll make mum turn you into a girl."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but I don't. Especially George. The things I would do to that boy...**

**I realise in my last chapter I got the date wrong as Ron&Harry go to Hogwarts in 2001 (film wise – I think.) Either way the dates are all messy but you get my drift yes?  
>Damn I knew I'd mess something up, but anyway you get the gist, Ron and Cassidy are the same age. R&amp;R. Kthanks.<strong>

**2001**

In five years Cassidy had grown up a lot, in many different ways. Even though she rarely spoke if she wasn't around the twins, and was small for her height she had an unreserved energy which made people listen to her when she spoke an almost quiet form of confidence. Her inky black curls flowed half way down her back now and her skin paler than ever, and all of that, unaware to her made George lover her more.

Cassidy rolled over, and glanced at the clock, she sighed as she realised that it was still 3am and she was no closer to sleeping then she was when she went up to bed at nine, unusually early for her, but she was sick of the looks everyone kept throwing at her. Full of pity. Cassidy sighed, she loved her family, honestly she did, she didn't care that there was no blood between them, she wouldn't ever leave. But it was that still to this day she hadn't shown a hint of being able to perform witchcraft and that today was the day that Ron would be getting his Hogwarts letter, and that she wouldn't. She'd be truly left behind.

She blinked the tears away, and stood up, angry that she'd let herself get that upset, all that mattered was that the Weasleys were happy, and as long as they were she'd pretend to. She owed them that.  
>She slipped out of the covers, shivering as the cold air hit her skin, tugging the hem of her oversized top down, as she quietly padded over to Fred and Georges room, slowly opening the door and slipping inside, careful to make no noise since Mollie had banned her from sharing a room with George when she was eight, even though she still did it most nights.<br>As soon as she gently closed the door she felt George's eyes on her back, as he pulled the covers back and shifted back until he was all but hanging off the bed. Cassidy huddled under the covers pulling George closer to her, pulling him into a bear hug, trying to drone out all noise except for his heart beat as tears began to slide down her cheeks. As soon as George felt her shoulders stop shaking from her silent sobs, he relaxed his arms and pulled her back so he could look into her eyes, the slither of moonlight which slipped though the curtains gave everything a serene feel.  
>"You going to tell me what's wrong?" George whispered, propping himself on his elbow and began brushing the damp curls out of her eyes.<br>"It's just," she sighed, trying her hardest not to burst into tears again, "I'm scared. I'm so different to you guys. Not just because I can't do magic but I'm more... muggle. I listen to rock music, I like muggle clothes, facebook, and I have muggle friends. And Ron's going to go to Hogwarts and then so will Ginny and I'll be left here and be totally different. You'll have magical careers and do wonderful things and I'll be getting by in the muggle world always thinking about this world and how boring the world I'm in is and I'll be so alone." She blurted out, burying into Georges chest, hiding the blush which had spread across her cheeks, it was the first time she'd ever admitted to George how alone she felt.  
>George pushed her back so they were looking into each other's eyes again, and shook her slightly, frowning at her as he whispered angrily at her, "don't you ever think that. Ever. No one here is ever going to leave you, you're family regardless if you've got magic or not. And you've never used a wand before, you could be powerful <em>you just don't know<em>," before pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I will never _ever _leave you."  
>"Me neither," Fred mumbled groggily, "now some of us here are beautiful and need beauty sleep, so silence."<br>"Pussy," George whispered, throwing a discarded pillow in the direction of Fred's bed which earned them a sleepy growl from Fred before his snoring started back up.  
>"Sleep?" George asked, lying on his back with one arm still around her.<br>"Sleep," Cassidy whispered, resting her head on Georges chest and she didn't even stay awake long enough to register that George was pulling the covers up around them.

Cassidy groggily wandered down the stairs that morning after having her shower, four hours sleep didn't quiet cut it she thought, she hated having to slip out of George's room before Mollie came in to wake them up, but it was better than arguing with Mollie.  
>"Morning Cass," Arthur said glancing up from the Daily Prophet, "sleep well?"<br>"Yeah I suppose," she said quietly, slipping into the seat saved for her in-between Fred and George, and they both grinned at each other, with an identical excited glimmer in their eyes which usually meant something evil was going to happen.  
>"What have you done?" she asked them suspiciously, glancing at each of them in turn. And they both feigned looks of hurt on their faces, Fred even clutched at his chest.<br>"I am heartbroken," Fred said.  
>"Totally shocked," George carried on, "would we ever do anything bad. If she thinks we did something bad Gred-"<br>"Indeed, maybe we shouldn't let her see what it is if she thinks we're bad..."  
>"No," Cassidy poked Georges arm, and glanced up at him sadly, her crystal clear blue eyes shining up at him, "please can I see what it is." She asked in a small voice, pulling her arms dejectedly in her lap.<br>"Of course you can," George said quickly, ripping the package from his lap and passing it to her, with Fred raising his eyebrows at him.  
>"What?" George questioned him, as Cassidy picked at the wrapping paper, prising it open.<br>"Oh George," Fred said in a high pitched voice, fluttering his eyelashes, "What is it Georgie."  
>"Shut up Fred," he mumbled, making the tips of his ears begin to go red as the blush spread across his cheeks.<br>"Oh my," Cassidy whispered, her eyes wide as she stared at the package in front of her, "where'd you get the money for this?"  
>This time it was an evil grin that they shared, "ask us no questions little one and we'll tell you no lies," they jinxed, high fiving each other above her head.<br>"We called Patch," began Fred.  
>"What kind of a name is Patch anyway," George mumbled.<br>"And we got him to put all your music on here; this 'IPod' is really weird though. We couldn't work it." Fred finished saying, smiling from the grin on Cassidy's cheeks, "and we done a spell on it, well kind of, so now it works around magic too."  
>"You're amazing," she whispered, hugging them both, "nice way of distracting me," she whispered into George's ear as she gave him a hug and winked at him, before leaning back on the chair and picking up her cup of tea.<br>"The owls are here," grinned Ron jumping up and down on his chair, and Cassidy plastered on a fake smile for him, today didn't need to be ruined by her problems, and today was Ron's day.  
>And before Cassidy could even prepare the smile to stay on her face for the rest of the day and owls were sitting on the windowsill and Mollie was handing the letters out, "Percy dear here's your letters, and pass these to Fred and George, Ron my dear here you go," she paused with the last letter frozen in her hand, and Cassidy this is for you."<br>The false smile slipped off her face as the letter was handed to her, Fred and George started talking loudly about everything and nothing, trying to distract everyone from what had just happened.  
>With shaking fingers she opened her letter, and gasped, she'd seen the acceptance letter a thousand times over, when Fred and George got their letter she used to longingly read each line over and over again until it was embedded in her skull.<br>"I'm in," she whispered.  
>"I told you," George yelled, pulling her into a hug and swinging her around in a circle, making her giggle, he softly planted her to her feet and smiled at her, "I told you," he repeated again, softer this time making a shiver go down Cassidy's back.<br>Until Fred pulled her off her feet and swung her in a circle. 

"You excited Cass?" George asked Cassidy as they boarded the train to Hogwarts, she had a headphone in which was blaring out music but George didn't say anything. He knew it calmed her.  
>"Yeah sure, I'm excited," she whispered back, clinging onto his hand as he pulled her down the crowded corridors and yelled out joyfully alongside his twin brother, "Oi Lee man where you been?"<br>Cassidy leaned wall, and smiled at George, he looked so happy and alive, she didn't want to ruin his day with her nerves, so she slipped through the groups of people and smiled at Lee when George introduced him, and whispered into his ear "you have fun, I'll go find Ron. I'll meet you at school."  
>"You don't have to worry about ruining my day," he replied simply, searching her eyes, as she tried to remain impassive but she felt a small judder of shock run through her body, not even George knew how afraid she was of that.<br>In return she just smiled back and turned and left, slipping through the people until she found Ron's carriage, gingerly knocking on the door, once she'd slid it open.  
>"Is it okay if I join you?" she mumbled, self conscious of how different she looked to everyone on the train. She had a baggy black knitted jumper which fell to the middle of her thighs so you couldn't see her shorts, but she had on a pair of holey black tights and pair of black patient doctor martins with an array of necklaces, which at home with her friends she wouldn't have stood out but here she stood out like a sore thumb.<br>"Sure," Ron said, smiling as she gracefully slid the door shut and sat next to him.  
>"Harry this is my sister Cassidy, Cass this is Harry Potter," Ron said politely trying to break the tension.<br>"Oh," Cassidy said, lifting her head up for a second and meeting his eyes, on reflex upon hearing his name before dropping her head back down fixating on the floor, "it's nice to meet you."  
>"You too," Harry said, "Ron was saying you were adopted," he carried on, trying to make conversation, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents."<br>Ron opened his mouth to answer for Cassidy, that was standard practice she barely ever spoke to strangers and even for the Weasleys it was a trail to coax her into a conversation, except the twins that is.  
>"I don't know," she said, lifting her head up a sudden surge of confidence, "they hated me, left me outside the Weasley house covered in bruises and obliterated my memory." She told him bluntly, the surge of confidence left as suddenly as it came and she dropped her head back down.<br>Silence ensued for a few moments before Harry cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."  
>"It's not your fault," she mumbled, putting the headphones in her ears and letting herself get emerged in the world or Kurt Cobain and heavy guitar. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but I don't. Especially George. The things I would do to that boy...**

**The dates are wrong, I know, sorry! But in short, Ron and Cassidy are the same age, and Cassidy here is 14 (going on 15). Enjoy **

**2003 – February 13****th**

"If someone told me two years ago that I'd be this happy I would have told them that they were crazy," Cassidy thought as she mulled over the past two years at Hogwarts during History of Magic, trying to ignore the ghosts droning voice, "I'm glad I was wrong though."  
>She was jerked out of her revere by the sound of scraping stools and relived sighs, and slid off the stool and waited patiently for Hermione who was still trying to scrape all the scrolls of parchment into her bag. She sighed again and tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, all she wanted was a cigarette. The past two years be they good – but they'd still got to her.<p>

George leaned on the doorframe outside Cassidy's class and spotted her straight away, it was difficult not to. Not only because she was the only person in Hogwarts with baggy black jumpers and clunky patent black boots, or the dark makeup – it wasn't even her piercings. It was her beauty. Over the years although she may not have had that growth spurt everyone was waiting for, she had still grown very nicely into her five foot three frame. Her eyes looked as if they could cut through the darkest of souls, and her lips, pouted into a slightly impish grin, a dimple on her left cheek was beyond stunning.  
>'George,' she grinned, as she walked over, Hermione and George nodding politely at each other, their relationship was strained at the best of times.<br>Hermione tapped Cassidy on the shoulder and said something about heading over to the library and with one other tense nod exchanged from both her and George, Hermione was gone, leaving him and Cassidy alone together walking through the halls of Hogwarts.  
>'Where's Fred?' she asked quietly as they hit the outside air, she pushed her hair behind her ears, pulling herself up onto the wall smiling at him serenely.<br>'He's getting to uh... know Angelina a bit better,' he laughed pulling himself up next to Cassidy, poking her in the sides as she brought the cigarette up to her lips and with a flick of her wand, lit it perfectly. She blew the smoke from between her lips and looked at George playfully, cocking her head to the side.  
>'What's the matter?'<br>'Smoking kills,' he said, running a hand through his messy ginger hair, not quiet daring to meet her eyes.  
>She played with her web piercing for a few seconds before she replied, twisting it so she could clench it between her teeth, before saying quietly, 'you've got to die of something.'<br>George nudged her and broke the tension with a grin, waving his arm, indicating at all the decor inside and out of the castle, 'what do you think about all of this then?' Glancing at her before taking back in the sights of the castle in its pre Valentine's Day glory. All of the candle light had been charmed to give a slight pinkish light off of it, with rose petals slowly raining down with cherubs flying about everywhere, personally George thought it was a bit much.  
>'It's sickening,' mumbled Cassidy, 'I mean can you say too much? It's tacky, annoying and,' she took another drag of her cigarette hanging limp between her fingers before continuing, 'frankly it's stupid.'<br>'Ever the ray of sunshine you are,' George laughed, tucking a loose curl behind her ears as he couldn't help but to glance down at her legs – her jumper and school skirt was riding slowly up her leg and was already revealing more than usual, and George just couldn't help it, she had indeed grown up nicely.  
>'Pfft, I think it's just that I'm bitter, I'm alone aren't I, on my birthday too,' she laughed sourly and rested her head on Georges shoulder, taking a long drag before saying quietly, 'who are you taking tomorrow?'<br>'No one,' he grinned, putting his arm around her, pulling her small frame closer to him, their bodies fitting perfectly and George couldn't help to plant a kiss on her forehead and he chastised himself straight away for it. If only Fred was here to scold him now, they'd both noticed Georges ever growing feelings for her, and although Fred wasn't against it, Fred only did see her as his baby sitter so when George was around Cassidy like this, to Fred he was a threat.

**This is short and crappy. But I'm working on my big cute&drunk Valentines day chapter.**

**Anything you want to see in there. Except all the cuteness I'll try and rope in. **

**Thanks**

**And sorry xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is so bad and so short, I have a free day tomorrow after my interview (wish me luck) so I'm going to work my ass off to come up with something a tenfold better and a million uploads for you guys, but I felt bad for keeping you waiting, so please share your ideas. Freebacks welcomeby the way.**

**R&R **

"Happy birthday," he smiled, tucking the stray curl behind her ear as he popped his head around the tree, making Cassie jump back in alarm. Once she registered it was George she broke into a grin which made Georges heart melt, her eyes sparkled for once. He'd never seen her look more alive and he _loved it_.  
>"Jerk," she laughed, playfully smacking him in the chest, before wrapping her arms around him, and sighing under her breath. She hated him; the way that he made her heart beat a thousand times faster, the electricity that seemingly flicked through her veins whenever they touched and seemingly everything about him. His eyes which she felt as if she could stare into forever, his smile, the way that he could see his collarbones beneath his checked shirt and they themselves were somehow hot, promising an even better view underneath.<br>"Ass," he poked back, slipping behind her and covering her eyes with his hands, their bodies pressed so closely together that they were touching from toe to chest and George had to concentrate on controlling himself, he hadn't worked so hard for his level of trust now that that he was going to blow it all away now.  
>"Where are we going?" she asked, taking a few hesitant steps forward, following the path that George was pushing her from behind.<br>"Silence woman," George prodded her sides, making her squeal before he heard her mumble,  
>"don't woman me,"<br>before they carried on walking.  
>The first thing Cassie noticed blindfolded was the smell of incense, she breathed in deeply realising it was her favourite smell. She could hear what sounded like a waterfall in the background and was ultra sensitive to Georges touch behind her, the way that his body moulded so well to hers, the way that when he dropped one of his hands from her eyes and they fell to her waist, finding the small gap between the baggy "Nirvana" top, and rubbing the skin soothingly before dropping his other hand from her eyes, making her gasp at the sight before her.<br>George had outdone himself this time, Cassidy thought to herself. Cassidy found herself staring at parts of the school that she never knew existed; there was a beautiful crumbling angel statue at the edge of the water, with a slim waterfall tinkling behind it, the water dark but clear. The sky had already started to darken and due to the reflection of the sunset in the water, it looked as if the fire was flickering under water, and the sights around her took her breath away. George had enchanted several incense sticks to float on the water, making everything seem smoky and breathtaking. There was a bright red picnic rug in the centre of the small clearing.  
>"Oh..." Cassie mumbled, taking everything in.<br>"What? Too much?" George asked, stepping away from her which created mixed feelings inside Cassidy, she wanted him to be close to her all the time but she knew it was wrong. To George she was just a little kid, and that weighed down her heart.  
>"No way," she said glancing up, smiling.<br>"Well my lady I'm glad, may I entice you with a glass of wine-" George began, but began to laugh instead at Cassidy's expression, which was the ugliest face that George had ever seen such an attractive girl pull. It was a cross between disgust and humour which made both George and Cassidy relapse into giggles on each other.  
>"Instead of wine," he said mischievously, "how about some firewhiskey?" he grinned darkly, pulling the amber coloured bottle from his bag and was met by Cassidy smiling wickedly at him, pulling out a cigarette as she did so.<p>

"Perfect valentine's day date ever," she said as she rested her head on Georges leg as they sat down, she sprawled out on the ground making herself comfortable and George shivered as he felt her skin graze his as he handed her the bottle.


End file.
